


Daryl Dixon Imagine: Walking in a Winter Wonderland

by EverRoseKillings



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-23
Updated: 2018-04-23
Packaged: 2019-04-26 16:59:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14406486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EverRoseKillings/pseuds/EverRoseKillings
Summary: Imagine going on vacation to the woods of northern Minnesota with Daryl during winter. It's his first time out of Georgia and the cold is biting his ass. You've never heard him complain so much...





	Daryl Dixon Imagine: Walking in a Winter Wonderland

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Implied smut and language

The snow crunched beneath your boots as you bobbed and weaved through the familiar coniferous forest of northern Minnesota. You had grown up in a small town in northern Minnesota but when your mother finally left your abusive father, you moved down to Georgia. There you met Daryl. One thing led to another and you started dating. When Daryl told you he'd never been out of Georgia, you thought it the perfect time to bring Daryl to visit your home state. There was a cabin that your family used to stay at and you got permission from the new owners, who were close family friends and only used the cabin during the summer and fall, to stay at the cabin for the weekend. 

"Damn it's cold" Daryl said through chittering teeth,  pulling his black winter hat down onto his head.

"Well yeah, it's winter." You stated sarcastically. It was a bit chilly that day, being around 30°F but for a Minnesota winter day that was warm. 

"Ya, no shit?" He said wrapping a scarf around his nose and face leaving only his ocean blue eyes and some strands of brown hair visible. 

"You'll get used to it."

"Is it always this fuckin' cold." He said. His voice now muffled slightly by the scarf. 

"No, actually it's usually colder. Some days during the winter it would get as cold as -40°F. Today is nothin'."

"God damn." 

"You wouldn't be so cold if you would have packed more stuff like I told you to!" You giggled.

You packed accordingly. Daryl in the other hand not so much and you couldn't help but poke fun at him for it since he was usually the one to tease you. Be that as it may your backpack that you carried was a bit on the heavy side but you couldn't complain to much. This weekend was going to be wonderful. Just you and Daryl out in the middle of no where. 

"Are we there yet?" He said with a shiver. 

"Almost! Stop your complaining." You said giggling at yet another one of his complaints. Daryl was always the tough one and you had to admit it was nice seeing him complain so much. 

Only moments later the brown, log cabin came into view and you heard a sigh of relief from Daryl. You rolled your eyes as he picked up his pace passing you and reaching the cabin before you. 

"Hurry up! It's fuckin' cold out here!" He complained. 

You purposefully took your time getting the keys out of you pocket, going through them one by one, and entering the correct key into the lock and turning it slowly. The lock clicked and Daryl scrambled for the door, flinging it open and rushing past you to get inside. 

"Thank god!" Daryl exclaimed putting his backpack down and flopping down onto the large black leather sofa. He kicked off his snow covered boots letting them land on the hard wood floor next to him. 

You turned on the lights illuminating the large cabin. It wasn't anything fancy. Your fathers *European mounts of his trophy buck kills hung neatly in a row on the wall along with a few taxidermy ducks and a ring neck pheasant.  A television sat just below them on a wooden tv stand. Up the stairs and to the left was the master bed room and to the right was the bathroom. The kitchen was the smallest room in the house. Your parents despised cooking so they didn't feel the need for a large kitchen and opted to make the other rooms larger. Your favorite piece of furniture in the cabin was actually the chandelier. It's was made of interlocking elk antlers that seemed to fit together perfectly. The rustic look of it drew your attention as a child. 

 

You placed your backpack next to Daryls and took your jacket and boots off  leaving you in a maroon long sleeved, black skinny jeans, and fuzzy socks. There were so many memories in this cabin. Some good, some not. You could help but get lost in thought. Your train of thought was broken by Daryl's strong arms wrapping around your waist and pulling you onto the couch with him. Your body laid atop of his as he pulled you close. His clothing still cold from the outside made goosebumps rise on your skin. 

"Since you made me cold, now you have to warm me up." He said pressing a kiss to your temple. 

"Well I know the perfect way to warm up." You said pressing your lips softly to his neck. 

You pulled away and bit your lip. A smile spread across Daryl's face. Rising from the couch you made your way to the stairs making sure to exaggerate the sway in your hips as you walked. Daryl rose from the couch quickly and nearly tripled up the stairs as he chased after you. Opening the left door you both proceeded inside. This defiantly was the perfect way to warm up.


End file.
